An Unexpected Fellowship
by TitaniaAn
Summary: After being devastated by the reality of her birth mother's death, Nicole is comforted by an unlikely friend.


  
Nicole/Harrison (An Unexpected Fellowship)  
By TitaniaAn  
  
This is after "It's Greek to Me". After being devastated by the reality of her birth mother's death, Nicole is comforted by an unlikely friend.   
  
Note: These characters are created by Warner Bros. Thank you and do not sue me because I'm merely an fan of the show and have no money.  
  
------------------------  
Harrison walked to his locker to get his Chemistry book. After all, Glass announced that she would surprise them - an unfair pop quiz, no doubt. It is so unfair that he would have see to George and Sam laughing together again. "Oh Sam, why couldn't you be with me?," thought Harrison.  
  
He walked across the parking lot and stood still to watch the skies. He took a deep breath. It's been too long for him to just stand still and smell and see the world around him. Harrison hated the hospital and he missed so much from recovering.  
  
Harrison started to walk to his beat-up car when he found Nicole in an expensive, flashy car next to him, crying a lot, apparently.  
  
He tapped the window gently. The window slowly rolled down.  
  
"Nicole? What's wrong?," asked Harrison, geniuely concerned.  
  
Nicole quickly wiped her tears away and said sarcastically, "What do you want? Shouldn't you be off chasing Spam?"  
  
Harrison leaned closer to Nicole, "Hey, I'm here now. I just want to help. Remember our connection?" He held up his ring. Nicole saw it and was reminded what he said about them being connected.  
  
Silence between the two.  
  
Nicole seeing that Harrison would not go away any time soon, she permitted him to get in the car.  
  
"Ok, I am in."  
  
He looked around the car and said, "What a great car! Ahem, anyway... what's bothering you, Nicole? Can I help?"  
  
She gave a quick breath.  
  
Nicole said with much anger, "So much...the lunch lady is not my real mother. She tried to blackmail my mother into leaving us alone yesterday with $50 grand."  
  
Harrison looked shocked and said, "Wow. I am sorry to hear that, Nicole."  
  
Nicole continued to speak and looked around her, "That's not all. Shaggy Louise, I don't know if she is alive today. Those nasty, greedy pigs - Mary Lou Parker manipulated me by making me believe that she is my real mother. Sadly, I took the bait."  
  
"Well you didn't know. She had no right to deceive you like that."  
  
"I was right. It was an fantasy that didn't come true. I let down my guard and got hurt. "  
  
Nicole started to cry and Harrison felt helpless to do anything except to reach and hug her.  
  
"Does any one else know about this, Nicole?"  
  
She turned away and sniffed. "No, I haven't talk to Brookie because she's busy, watching a movie or something - Lord knows what with Spam and the family. Mary Cherry is chasing Ben Affleck at the moment. Well, I've got no one to talk to."  
  
"Shh...you will know the truth someday, Nicole. Too bad that Shaggy never got to know you." He pulled apart and looked at her. "I see a beautiful daughter with great eyes and I see a girl with a heart and a cunning mind."  
  
Nicole started to laugh and blushed.  
  
She then gave a weak smile. "Joe, my mother would be ashamed to see me like this - like a horrible 'bitch' and if I ever have kids, she would fear for my kids' safety."  
  
Harrison chuckled uncomfortably, "Nicole, I'm sorry about the email. I didn't mean it..."  
  
Nicole looked down and muttered, "I know you didn't. You were annoyed about me being high and mighty and...I don't blame you for being angry at me. I meant what I said at the memorial. I was wrong."  
  
Harrison lifted her chin, "Look, Nicole. You saved my life and how many time I gotta thank for that? Thank you. Now I want to be here for you and help save you from your despair, huh? Let me be your friend for once? Your hero for once?" He was too convincing.  
  
He held his hand and smiled, "You don't have to be strong all the time Nicole. We all know that you are human and you are prone to cry, to yell out of frustration and to make mistakes. So be yourself - be a person that your mom would be proud of."  
  
"I will, Joe. I am trying to change my attitude. But we both know that I won't break the habits...I will be back as cold, mean..."  
  
Harrison finished her sentence, "Compassionate and nice. You changed by donating your bone marrow to me. You wouldn't do that if you were a 'bitch'."  
  
Nicole said smiling, "All right. OK, you are right. I guess, I would like you to be my ...friend." She extended her hand and said, "No wonder the girls love to hang out with you. You're pretty good listener."  
  
Harrison shook her hand and coyling said, "I was born to listen to girls."  
  
He said, "Good, friend. Say, do you want to go to the mall?"  
  
She looked at him and burst laughing "To what? Shop? That would kill you from carrying all my shopping bags. And yea, hon, you are not exactly Hercules - you can't handle it."  
  
He threw up his hands as if he gave up on her.  
  
She sat up and said seriously, "Thanks for the offer, Joe. I appreciate your help. Just that I got to go home to Mother Julian. I want to spend time with her tonight."  
  
She gave him an hug and kiss on a cheek.   
  
He gave her a wink and daring smile and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Joe?"  
  
"What, Nicole?"  
  
"I will kill you if you personally tell this conversation to anyone."  
  
He chuckled and said, "I won't." Harrison turned to walk away.  
  
"And Joe?" He turned around again.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't give up on Sam, loverboy. She'll come around. I know it."  
  
He gave her a sad smile and said, "Thanks. I won't. I just hope and wait."  
  
The two separated.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
